Individuals routinely perform numerous daily, weekly, and monthly tasks, such as dropping off kids or pets at a particular daycare, dropping off clothes at a particular dry cleaner, going grocery shopping at a particular store, getting a haircut at a particular barber shop/salon, bringing a car to a particular mechanic, and going to work at a particular place of employment. Each of these tasks require some level of two-way communication between the individual and the particular shop/company. Typically, the individual establishes an ongoing relationship with the respective individual/shop/company and there is frequent two-way communication between both parties. The frequency of communication, the data transmitted within each communication, and the format/manner of each communication is specifically determined by the parties involved.
Consequently, the frequency of communication, the data transmitted within each communication, and the format/manner of each communication may be different in each instance of communication for each relationship. Individuals are regularly receiving large amounts of information and data in various formats of communication, such as email, text messages, postal mail, and phone calls. Due to the large amount of information and data being transmitted in a variety of formats, it is often difficult for individuals to efficiently and accurately parse through the information in order to identify the most important information to them at that time. As a result, important, time-sensitive information may not actually be viewed and acted upon by the desired party within the required time (if at all). In some instances, individuals may miss an important portion of an email message or simply not receive a text message at all.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and system of two-way communication that can allow an individual or company to determine their preferred methods and formats for communicating with other individuals and companies, particularly with those where an existing relationship already exists. The method and system should allow the individual and/or company to more efficiently and easily communicate, via two-way communication, with other individuals and companies to allow for the completion of routine tasks through a single platform. In addition, the method and system needs to allow its users to quickly identify and access the most relevant information and data, whether it is being transmitted in real-time or has been transmitted in previous communications between the respective parties.